I Hate You
by ella peyton
Summary: Nessie is 17 and she despises jacob and her family. she yearns for freedom and wants to escape the cullens. She has made friends with other vampires who are carefree and nessie is facinated with their world. will jacob get his happily ever afterwith ness?
1. Here's my stupid life

"I hate you!"  
>"I hate you!"<br>I screamed at Jacob. I screamed, I shouted and I yelled. He was such an idiot. Why doesn't he understand? Why can't he see what I want? Why can't he understand what I feel? It's sooo unfair!

I'd shouted these questions at him a million times. It has become our annual routine. I've been living with Jacob for a year and a half. I've hated it ever since.

Jacob and I had convinced mum, dad, grandma, grandpa, auntie Alice- well basically everyone, to let us go off with the pack and live together. We're not a couple or anything. Just friends, strictly friends.

He's such a control freak. Always worrying about my safety, Worrying about my health. Have you eaten your breakfast? Did you make your bed? Don't do that, don't touch this. 'Oh no Nessie don't talk to that guy he's probably crazy.' Blah blah blah, just because he had a straight jacket on doesn't mean he's crazy. Gosh I've really grown to hate him a lot.

Oh yeah and just when I thought It couldn't get any worse, he drops a huge bomb on me. Apparently he 'imprinted' on me when I was a baby. I wasn't even a day old, even an hour, and what does he do? He just strolls up to me and bam! There you have it, I've like belonged to him ever since.  
>I think it's disgusting, I mean he was in love with my mother only 6 months before. Ewwww!<p>

Now you're probably a little confused. I guess you're thinking that I wasn't what you expected. Thinking, why is she so rude and ungrateful? Sure I was raised by eight vampires and five wolves, not to mention my large extended family. All the love, care, toys and joy a kid could need. But hey, you can't keep a girl locked up forever with no access to the outside world.

After a while I started to get a little 'stir crazy' that's when Jacob and I moved away. I see mom and dad once a month and the rest of the family once every two months.

But that's not all. After one month of living with Jacob, it was official, I hated him and I wanted out. I was planning to run away, but the night of my extreme plan, I was stopped. Not by my family, not by Jacob, but by a vampire I had never met.

Matthew Cooper. He was a rogue vampire and he happened to be roaming through the nearby town. I ran into him and I was scared. Right then I wished for my overprotected family. I wished for a safe and secure environment. But much to my surprise he didn't hurt me. He made fun of me. Seriously, he taunted me. I was shocked. Utterly confused. Why wasn't this vampire ripping my throat out? Why wasn't he draining the life from me? That's when I figured out my family had lied to me. All my life they'd made up things they thought would protect me. I guess they never thought I'd be out in the world by myself.

Anyway Matthew Cooper has visited me every night since. He's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him.  
>The only thing that gets me through living with Jacob is knowing that at the end of the day I can see Matthew Cooper. <p>


	2. An ordinary day

"OMG JACOB YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran up stairs to my bedroom, halfway up I heard the front door slam. I ran into my room threw open the window and watched the wolf form of Jacob run into the trees. Good, he'd be gone for a few hours now. I lowered the window so it was half open and turned to my bed.

No surprise there was Matthew Cooper. He was lying across the bed and he looked like a Greek god. He has tousled black hair and a very muscular figure. He had a mischievous smile on his face as I approached him. I lay down on the bed next to him and closed my eyes.

"Rough day Bee?" He asked casually.

I laughed softly and replied

"Yeah, You know Coop, same old, same old."

I hate my name, -Renesmee Carlie Cullen- and he hates his, -Mathew Aaron Cooper- So I refer to him as Coop, or cooper. In return he refers to me as Bambi, Bee or Bams.

Trust me Bambi was not my first choice for a nickname.  
>He insulted me one day claiming that Bambi was more bad ass than me. When I asked him who Bambi was he made me sit down and watch the movie. Of course I was offended, but in the end I warmed up to the name and I don't like being called anything but it.<p>

Cooper doesn't live nearby, he's a rogue so he travels around a lot. Sometimes I manipulate mum, dad and Jacob so that I can go off and spend time with cooper's coven when they think I'm spending time with one of them. It's kind of like your parents being divorced. I tell mum I'm going to dad's for the weekend. I tell dad I'm staying at mom's. It all works out, well except when they actually communicate with each other and you get busted. Thankfully I've never been caught.

Cooper's coven consists of the two most gorgeous, funny, and absolutely perfect girls. First there's Ash. Tall blonde and beautiful what more could you ask for? But no there's more, she's also a straight A student, fantastic at all sports and really really nice. She's sort of a mother or big sister figure to everyone else in the coven.

Next is Ri. She's short and petite. Her hair is long and as black as ebony. She's the head cheerleader. Literally. She's actually a cheerleader, but she also acts like one too. One day I asked her all about it and she told me that it was just a face she put on whenever they were in public. She said it was fun and mentioned that I should try it sometime.  
>Ri is Cooper's older sister. They were turned at the same time. They stuck together and eventually ran into Ash.<p>

"Hey Coop?"

"Yeah Bams?"

"I'm gonna run away. Wanna come?" I said sitting up so I could stare at him.

A devious smile crept across his face.

He poked my stomach and I started to giggle. My giggle turned into a laugh and before I knew it cooper was tickling me all over. 


	3. STD's

The whole family is at Grandma's place. Grandpa, Mum, dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, jasper and me. Fun.

I'm lying on the couch texting Cooper.

Our conversation is so random but I love it.

Jasper is trying to talk to me but I'm to concentrated on cooper.

_'NO WAY! Turtles are defiantly cooler :)'_

I laugh quietly and reply to his text.

'Um I don't think so baby, Crabs are the bomb. Deal with it.'

_'Ha I wouldn't be too excited if I was you. STD's aren't really considered good things….'_

_'OMFG COOP SHUT UP!'_

_'Never bitch.'_

_'Go die.'_

_'I'm Already dead :D'_

I'm so happy at this moment that I don't even care that the whole family is gathered around me. I send him one last text.__

_"Ugh, family ambush. Cya later. Iloveyou 3'  
><em>  
>I didn't realize that the pack had wandered in whilst I was in my own world. Embry was reading over my shoulder.<p>

"Ambush!" he said in rage

"Hey back off dog!" shouted Rosalie.

The room erupted in argument. I sighed and got up to leave.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stop right there!" shouted mum.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

She seemed baffled, at a loss for words. Rosalie spoke.

"Honey we're just worried about you…."

My face twisted into confusion. Why couldn't they just stay out of my life?

"Nessie how could you! You know how dangerous vampires are! I can't believe you would do that!" Shouted Alice.

Whatever she saw, it made my dad real mad.

"You talking about Nessie's vampire friends?" asked Seth from the corner.

I threw a nearby lamp at him. He dodged it but the whole room had frozen and they were now watching me.

"Shut up Seth! Just shut up!"

I looked around at everyone.

"Why can't you all just leave me the fuck alone! I'm so sick of you and your stupid annoying voices just leave me the mother fucker alone! I hate you all why don't you get that!"

*

*  
>I ran out the door and into the woods. I didn't stop until i came to cliff face.<p>

"Hey STD." said Cooper smugly as he appeared by my side.

I was fighting the extremely strong urge to smile when he spoke again.

"You know I think that STD made your balls drop off."

"What the fuck?" I said pushing him with a smile.

He laughed quietly and explained

"Well if your balls were intact you would've jumped already…"

"What makes you think I won't jump."

"You won't jump because I'm gonna push you." And with those words he shoved me off the cliff. 


End file.
